To mechanically fix separate mechanical elements one can for example make use of bolt arrangements, comprising bolts and nuts. There are several available designs of bolt and nut connections, such as bolts with and without bolt heads, bolts with cylindrical or tapered shanks, bolts with one or several threads etcetera. One example of a bolt arrangement for connecting two separate mechanical elements is a bolt presenting a central tapered shank with external male threads on each side of the shank. In addition, the bolt arrangement presents a sleeve presenting an internal tapered surface in which the bolt is meant to be driven in to and thereby a radial press-fit is created between the corresponding tapered surfaces. Two separate mechanical elements can then be fixed together by mounting the bolt arrangement in aligned through-holes of the mechanical elements. By driving up the sleeve on the central shank, i.e. axially displacing the two components relative each other, a radial force will pressurize the surfaces between the bolt, the sleeve and the inner surfaces of the through-holes. This will lead to that the two mechanical elements will be fixed together due to the friction force acting between the components. In addition, to further strengthen the connection, the bolt extends outside each external side of the two through-holes and nuts are connected at said sides via threaded connections between the bolt and the nuts. Thereby the bolt arrangement will result in a very solid and firm connection of the two mechanical elements. To release the connection the nuts have to be released and also the tapered connection between the sleeve and the shank has to be released by driving off the sleeve from the shank. The release of the sleeve from the shank can e.g. be facilitated by introducing a pressurized fluid, e.g. oil, between the mating surfaces to thereby create a fluid film between said surfaces and thereby eliminating the friction force between the components. To facilitate the introduction of the oil it is known to make use of a helical groove on the central shank in which the oil can be distributed in order to create the fluid film in-between said surfaces.